1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rib structure of umbrellas and more specifically to umbrellas featured by shapes formed by ribs and cloth which is stretched over the ribs.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Traditionally, various designs have been drawn on rain sealed cloth for use on parasols and umbrellas. Also, various forms of umbrellas, such as stick and folding umbrellas used for protection from the rain, have the characteristic of being easy to carry.
Umbrellas of western style are disclosed in Japanese published patent application (Tokukai) 2003-153717 which can absorb shock by spinning around the shaft of the umbrella to avoid breakage when subjected to external forces such as strong wind.
Conventional umbrellas, however, have problems as described below.
In the prior art umbrellas, the cloth is stretched in a circle around the shaft, with various designs drawn on the cloth and the forms of the umbrellas are quite commonplace and the designs are usually somewhat ordinary. Therefore those umbrellas are not fashionable and provide consumers with little motivation to buy.
In this respect, the umbrella stated in the aforementioned Japanese published patent application is the same. It does not sufficiently attract and motivate consumers to buy.
In this situation, there may have been various attempts to produce umbrellas of various forms but it has been difficult to make umbrellas of such desirable forms. These forms have not been achieved up to now.